Michael
Michael ("Mike") represents one of the archangel forces that defend God's throne from evil's forces. The forces consist of the heroes Michael and Raphael, his elite, and lesser angels. Units *Michael *Raphael Basics Teal is significant in that the player is usually responsible for defending the entire right side of heaven's forces. This means that for most of the game, Teal must ward off the forces of Astaroth, one of prime evils, mostly by himself. Michael serves as an excellent tank for lesser demons and should be used in the front to take the brunt of the damage for his men. However, Michael alone is extremely vulnerable to being quickly sniped by Astaroth's "death ball" (Astaroth, Abaddon, Berith, and the flayed) if snared by Abaddon's Fungal Growth ability, so it is important that the player provides good support from the elites to ward off Abaddon as well as keep a vigilant eye for Michael to fall back from an advance from the deathball. Raphael is a medivac with the ability to attack with units loaded inside it (Raphael cannot load hero units, however). It is usually recommended for Raphael to have at least one cherub (marauder) in order to get the slowing effect. Thus, many Teals would ask Seraphiel (Purple) for one or more cherubs at the start of the game. Almost the entirety of Michael's forces (except for firebats) are ranged attackers, meaning that they are completely ineffective against Beelzebub's Dark Swarm, which shuts down ranged attacks against units under the swarm. As such, Michael should usually ask for his allies melee units to help if the player finds him/herself facing Beelzebub's dark swarms. Strategy Michael is an extremely straightforward role to play. Simplicity is Michael's greatest strength and weakness. Your huge Bioball coupled offers insane DPS, but except for Michael, Ralphael, and the firebats, your force is relatively squishy and their best defense if their damage output. With this fact in mind, keep Michael in front safely within the range of your bioball with your firebats directly behind Michael, the marines close behind the firebats, and the ghosts in the back who can support with their range. Position Ralph over Mike, but slighty in front of the him in case Yellow actually does snare Michael with a fungal, but is not smart enough to focus fire. In that case, Berith may slash Mike once, but Asta and the Flayed will probably not target Michael. An essential strategy to Michael is quickly moving out of the razor swarms Astaroth will throw onto your relatively squishy bioball, but quickly moving back toward their deathball as soon as the spell disperses. The movement of the two deathballs should have a direct inverse relationship with another. When moves forward, the other should back away, but you should not back away if they're not throwing down razor swarms unless you're healing Michael as Ralph can avoid Berith. If there are no razor swarms coming down onto your bioball, feel free to keep Michael in front to tank the damage while your larger force mops them up. Always be on the lookout for Asta's deathball as Michael will not survive long even supported by the bioball if caught in a fungal when Berith has already got a slash in. Take care when you have been afflicted with Astaroth's poison as well. It can wittle down your health and even surviving a large engagement, it can spell the end for your heroes if they can not reach a heal or Ralpha cannot heal Mike with or Donatello can't reach Ralph fast enough. KEEP IN MIND THAT HEROES CAN HEAL ONE ANOTHER. It's best to always heal when afflicted with the poison when in the medium range of health. It's better to be safe then sorry. Early Game